


Dressing Up is Dressing Down

by Chronolith



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, PWP, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronolith/pseuds/Chronolith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no excuse for this other than smut and boys and girls being pretty in lace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up is Dressing Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/gifts).



> Back in 2006 or so Askerian wrote this [Saki-chan smut](http://askerian.livejournal.com/148743.html#cutid1) that kicked off a bit of a fad. I am very late to this party. I've been promising Aske this smut for a long, long time.

It was a boy's desk cluttered with a girl's things. Delicate, fragile things that had no real purpose in a shinobi's life unless there was a mission that called for it--her mouth twisted with memories quickly shoved aside, they all do what needs to be done--frivolous little things that she might have had if things had been different. If Sasuke and then Naruto hadn't gone away, if Tsunade had not come, if her new found ambition and desperate desire to protect had never been awoken, she might have had these things. She didn't notice that she was turning a small azure bottle of scent over and over in her hands until she was distracted by a small sound at the doorway. Wood creaking, maybe, because Naruto's apartment was old and decrepit, but definitely a sound he could have avoided if he had wanted to.

He was being ... polite, in that odd way that shinobi occasionally were with another. She put the bottle down and counted to ten. Naruto hated it when they fought. He gave her that wounded look he should have grown out of years ago, but still hadn't. So she counted to ten and promised herself that she would not fight with Sasuke today, even if he started it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry." She moved to leave, but the expression on Sasuke's face made her pause. It was something stuck between constipation and pain. So she paused, waiting for him to spit out whatever it was he was going to say.

"You don't have anything like that," he said with a small gesture towards the table. She gave him a hard look which made him not quite flinch. Sasuke looked away from her, giving her nothing but that impassive profile she knew so very well. He shrugged one shoulder as if to dismiss his next words as being unimportant, "I just wondered why, that's all."

Because you used to, and then you changed, and I don't know what to do with you anymore. Was the unspoken statement they both knew he would have said if he was anyone but Uchiha Sasuke, the uncommunicative asshole. She heard it because Naruto told her as much in the middle of lecturing her. Naruto told her that Sasuke didn't know where he belonged in Konoha anymore, now that his brother was dealt with and everyone had changed. Naruto told her that's why he needed to be Saki-chan sometimes. Naruto also told her that she needed Sasuke to be Saki-chan sometimes too, and that started a whole new fight.

She was quiet so long that Sasuke gave her a look, and it was a new look, a hopeless one that she had only ever seen on Naruto's face. Or maybe Gaara's once, when Temari was gone. Hopeless and lost. Like he didn't know which way was up anymore. Seeing Naruto's expression on Sasuke's face made Sakura pause. Then sigh.

"I didn't have the time," she said as she picked up the bottle of perfume again. "When you ... left," this would not be a guilt-trip; it wouldn't, wouldn't, wouldn't "and then Naruto left, and I was either training, or at the hospital, or on a mission..." She trailed off. She didn't know how to explain this to him. She wasn't sure she wanted to. She put down the bottle firmly. "I didn't have the time and there wasn't a point to it."

"Ino did."

Sakura sucked in her breath hard. Sasuke eyed her warily. Then she counted to ten. Slowly. In two languages. Naruto said Sasuke did not mean to be an asshole. She knew he did not mean to be an asshole. But sometimes she really wondered if he was so socially miswired as to not understand that comparing two girls who have been fighting with each other--generally over him--was a bad idea.

"I. Am. Not. Ino," she said clearly and slowly to be sure he would understand. Sasuke looked at her. She could see the thoughts turning over in his head, trying to figure out why she was pissed.

She dragged her hands through her hair, making it stick up as if she had stuck a finger in a light socket. Sasuke frowned at her for it. It was Saki's expression, that little disapproving frown. Saki's expression of 'oh, now look at what you did to your pretty hair, tut-tut.'

It was easier to think of Sasuke as Saki and Sasuke, two completely separate entities, even though she knew they were not. And moments like these reinforced that--which meant that under all of his pissiness, Sasuke liked pretty things. Pretty, simple things that existed just to be pretty, like flowers and satin on girls. Which meant he was sort of like Ino in that he wouldn't really understand why she had put all of that down. Why she had to put all of that down. Because he hadn't been there.

She tried to stop that line of thought; it was far too bitter.

'It wasn't fair,' said that inner voice anyway, 'that he could just come back like nothing had happened. It wasn't fair that Naruto had accepted him back without batting an eye.' Sakura rubbed at her temples. Maybe Naruto was right. She hadn't forgiven Sasuke for not being everything she had wanted him to be. She hadn't yet forgiven him for breaking her happy illusion of what they were, and that wasn't fair either. Sakura couldn't let it go or put it down all that anger and resentment, but she would try. For Naruto and all the things he had done for her since he came home, she would try.

"Ino doesn't have Tsunade as a teacher," Sakura pointed out. "Ino wasn't training to be a medical nin and a shinobi. She had more time to learn all these things." Sakura picked up one long tube and waved it at Sasuke. "I'm not even sure what this is."

"Mascara," Sasuke replied promptly. "Wrong color for you, though."

Sakura knew she was giving him a very, very odd look, but couldn't stop herself. It was just so ... weird to hear that out of Uchiha Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke must have taken her odd look to be one of confusion, because he took the mascara tube from her hand, opened it up and showed it to her. "Because of your coloring black would be too extreme. You would need something in a light red or brown, maybe."

Sakura knew she was giving him a look like he had grown a second head. "How do you know this stuff?"

Sasuke's expression was one she knew well. It was the 'duh, idiot' expression he used to direct at Naruto way back when they were all still in the academy. "It's not that different from picking out the appropriate camo colours depending on terrain."

"Let me guess, you also know what matches and what doesn't just by looking at it."

He gave her that superior Uchiha look. "Yes."

Sakura couldn't help it. She started laughing. Sasuke sneered at her and then paused. "I could ... teach you," he said deceptively casual, but she knew after living with him again for months, after months of lectures from Naruto, she knew it cost him to offer that. "I could show you how I do it."

That made her breath hitch. Sakura was not so blind to Sasuke's issues that she didn't understand what a gesture of trust that offer was. Sasuke had never let anyone, not even Naruto, see that shift between Sasuke the avenger and Saki-chan. He was offering to let her watch him at his most vulnerable. She smiled at him and meant it, probably for the first time since he returned to Hidden Leaf, "I would like that."

~~~

Apparently changing from Sasuke to Saki could not be done while wearing the emblem of the Uchiha clan. The first thing Sasuke had done upon Sakura's acceptance was to strip out of his shirt, which left him in simple white shorts. Sakura was pretty sure was going to faint from all the blood rushing away from her head.

She had seen Naruto without his shirt, all golden and muscled and Sakura had been very, very appreciative inside her head, but she didn't have years of pinning to heighten her awareness of muscled abs and the delicate play of shoulder muscles under his so pale skin. She had one entirely too vivid image of licking her way down Sasuke's chest that made it impossible to pay attention to his lecture on the importance of perfume.

Oh god, if Ino could see this she'd die. Sakura tried to force herself to pay attention to the little crystal bottles Sasuke was lining up on the desk like little toy soldiers. Drooling over your roommate's boyfriend--girlfriend--whatever is bad, bad best friend behavior. Oh shit. She closed her eyes to keep from leaning over and just nibbling, very gently, on one slender, sculpted arm as Sasuke reached past her to collect the last of the bottles of scent.

She missed Sasuke's narrowed-eyed, contemplative look. When she opened her eyes he pointed to one of the tiny bottles. "When I first tried perfume I tried something that was too .. sweet. It smelled like your shampoo. Strawberries."

Sakura picked up the pink bottle and sniffed it. It was a little girl's perfume and smelled like candy. She might have used shampoo like that, a very long time ago. She gave him a quizzical look.

He shrugged one bare shoulder. "Naruto used to like it, the way your hair smelled."

She looked at the little bottle. He remembered that she used to use strawberry shampoo. A shampoo she hadn't used in years and years, not since he left. He remembered that Naruto used to like the smell of her shampoo. And when he went looking for perfume for Saki he had looked for that scent. It made the back of her throat tighten. For him they hadn't changed. He had carried a perfect memory of them inside his head for years, and now that he had come back and everything was different he was lost and confused.

She handed the bottle back. "Ino says finding the right perfume for a shinobi is hard, because charka use changes your pheromones, which changes the way the perfume smells on your skin."

Sasuke nodded. He looked at the pink bottle in his hand. "It's the wrong scent for you, now, anyway."

Living with Naruto for the past year and a half hadn't taught her nothing; she picked up a dark green bottle and held it out to him. "What's this one?"

Sasuke grinned. Well, for Sasuke it's a grin, a little up turn of the corner of his mouth, not a smirk and almost a smile. "Idiot picked that one out. Jasmine, smells funny on me though."

Sakura sniffed it experimentally. It's exotic and spicy. Not a scent she ever would have thought of using for herself, but she can see why Naruto would like it. She smiles at Sasuke. "Maybe he should wear it then. You know, when he does that stupid sexy no jutsu thing of his."

He accepted the bottle with a small smirk. "Yeah."

Sakura fluffed her hair, a small sign of her nervousness. They were okay when they talked about Naruto. They were doing largely okay: no screaming, no fighting, no snide comments, but she kept wondering when the other shoe was going to drop. Without Naruto they were so awkward it was easier to just fight.

Sasuke held out another bottle. "Try this one."

It smelled like lilacs and honeysuckle, almost too sweet, but somehow saved from the saccharine sweetness of the first perfume. The perfume was so different from the others, a more adult scent than anything else presented to her, that she wondered about it a little. She wondered which one of them picked it up and why. She looked up to find Sasuke watching her closely, as if her acceptance or rejection meant more to him than a simple yes or no. That also made her wonder.

"It's good," she said as she tried to give the bottle back, but he shook his head.

"Dab it on the back of your wrists," he said and then showed her, taking perfume from a different bottle. She knew what scent it would be: sandalwood, a rich scent that she could never pull off, but Saki-chan could. "And then rub the back of your wrists against the back of your neck, up behind your ears."

Sakura didn't tell him she knew how to do that. She was much too fascinated with watching Uchiha Sasuke delicately dab on perfume. Okay, so much for the eternally macho image. Besides, Sasuke was, in his own totally weird and unique way, sharing.

She wondered just what Naruto had said to him to get him to do this, because neither she nor Sasuke did anything in their interpersonal relationships without Naruto prodding, and whining, and cheering at them. It made her smile a little—the way Naruto innocently and ruthlessly manipulated them—as she put on the perfume, reveling in its subtle scent.

When Sasuke leaned in to her, delicately sniffing at the base of her throat, all the very bad, bad best friend thoughts came rushing back. She knew he was just checking to make sure she had properly applied the perfume, because gods' know he never really trusted either of his teammates to do anything right without double checking, but having him so close, having his breath ghost over her exposed collarbone, and the faint scent of sandalwood made all her blood rush everywhere except her head.

She missed the first part of what he said next as he turned away. The ringing in her ears was so loud she was amazed that he didn't hear it as well. Watching the smooth play of muscles in his shoulders made her mouth dry; knowing that he had placed a dainty bit of perfume right at the base of his neck made her dizzy. She wanted nothing more than to lean over and bite that spot, to feel the skin and muscle between her teeth, to lick the clean line of his neck from the sensitive flesh behind his ear to that inconspicuous spot at the base of his throat.

Sakura watched him apply the pitch black eyeliner with perfect precision through a thick haze of lust. She knew he was talking, his lips were moving, but she couldn't hear anything besides the heavy beat of her own heart.

Sasuke carefully outlined his eyes as if he was doing calligraphy with a particularly tiny brush. Carefully bracing his elbow against the edge of the desk he peered intently into the mirror that was propped up against the wall, apparently deeply absorbed in applying his make up. Sakura watched his hand move, aware of nothing else. She missed his faint, pleased smile.

When he turned back to her he looked at her with Saki-chan's eyes, all dark, luminous, and sultry. Sakura barely blinked when he reached for her face; instead she turned her face against the calloused edge of his palm, rubbing her check against his hand. She let Sasuke lift her chin so they were staring eye to eye. She was dimly aware that he was explaining the difference between light brown mascara and red mascara, and the affect that would have on her face. She knew he explained why he chose one over the other, but she really just did not care.

She managed to keep herself from nibbling on his thumb as he held her face steady. He applied her eyeliner with the same degree of intense concentration and precision as he did his own. She wondered, a little, that his breath smelled like cinnamon. The liquid eyeliner felt odd on her so very hot skin. There was a line between his eyes as he gently brushed on the eye shadow. She was fairly certain that he was explaining things as he went, but all the noise in the world had turned into a steady roar, like waves crashing on a jagged coast.

"Sakura, Sakura," Sasuke whispered. Except Sasuke never whispered unless they were on a mission, but even then it was closer to a low growl than whisper. But Saki … Saki would whisper with that delicate tremble to her voice. And she knew that Saki was just Sasuke with make up that made his eyes look like pools of dark water and his mouth so full and deep, deep red. After years together, and years apart, she knew Sasuke's insecurities almost better than he did, but hearing it in his voice—in the husky, unsure whisper made the edges of her vision blur.

It was almost like watching a movie, as if she had taken a step outside herself for a moment; she watched herself reach out and fist her hands in his spiky, still untamed hair. She both watched herself pull him to her and felt the burning, desperate need. Sasuke moved into her with liquid compliance. It was a girl's gesture, the gentle molding of his body to hers, and one she had done herself. That complete and total surrender to whatever Sakura desired was such a delicate, feminine thing. But it was a boy's body, Sasuke's shirtless body, which pressed against hers. There were no soft curves or delicate limbs. It was disconcerting and heady.

The idea that Sasuke might be submissive, so sweetly compliant, had never crossed her mind. Saki whimpered when she bit down on her lip. Gently at first, a delicate nip on that full bottom lip, and then harder drawing out a low moan from Saki. She kissed the defiant jaw line, and nibbled at the sensitive flesh right where the jaw and neck joined. Sasuke squirmed, delighting her with the small helpless sounds that escaped him.

She neatly toppled them both to the ground, pinning him underneath her. She had waited so long, so very achingly long, that she was not going to be denied any longer. Saki lay still underneath her, waiting with the stillness Sakura associated with small prey. It made her want to grab that pale skin hard enough to watch purple bruises blossom along it. It made her want bite hard enough to leave her mark.

Saki was watching her from the corner of her eyes, giving Sakura only her profile. The contrast between that delicate face and the hard muscles under her hands was, quite possibly, the sexiest thing Sakura had ever seen: sexier than Naruto in all his golden gracefulness; sexier than Ino with her sweet curves. Something about the juxtaposition between the undeniable masculinity of the body underneath her and Saki's unmistakably feminine face forced most of her higher cognitive functions—the ones that were still left—to shut down until all that was left was feral instinct.

He gasped and shuddered when her mouth closed on the faint scar that Orochimaru's seal had left upon him. She had had horrible urges to lick her way down Naruto's seal—a terrible thing of beauty which had a tendency of materializing during their worst fights—and licking Sasuke's was almost like a substitute. She grinned against his throat as his hand gave a quick spasm on her hips. Saki whimpered when she nipped at the base of his jaw and moved her hands over the edge of his pants.

She was dimly aware of Saki's litany of pleas that rang out in her soft, breathy voice: "Oh please, please, please…."

"Please what."

Sakura froze on top of Sasuke. She slowly raised her gaze to lock onto Naruto's eyes—gone that subtly frightening blood red with long slits rather than pupils—and shivered. He was only wearing that thin mesh shirt and those ugly orange pants that hid his ass, but somehow he was painfully sexy as he strode towards them. Sexy and so very, very angry. Even through the thick haze of lust that seemed to settle over her ability to think Sakura managed to have the thought that it probably looked very bad, her sitting on top of his girlfriend—boyfriend—whatever.

"Naruto…," she tried to say, but he slid his hands through her hair, cupped her face and gently laid one taloned finger across her lips. Saki said nothing.

"No, no, you don't get to speak," he said and in his voice she could hear the far off rumble of Kyuubi. "You only get to do, and do exactly as I say."

She knelt straddling Saki—Sasuke—with her face cupped in one of Naruto's hands. Sakura was so, so aware that each of his fingers had talons. She could feel their delicate points pressing gently against her skin. It made her whimper. Vaguely she was aware this made him grin, pleased with her helpless desire. He didn't so much untie his shorts as he just shredded the drawstrings. And somewhere deep down where coherent thought was still possible she was pleased. He was just as eager to do this as she was. Good. So should he be.

His hand moved from where it cupped her chin and cheek to the back of her neck. Talons lightly pricking at the sensitive skin just under jaw he shoved her face towards his crotch, assuming—rightly—that her lips would open wide and slide over his cock. She whimpered, moaned, and gagged as his hand and those gently insistent pinpricks of his talons forced her to swallow each inch.

Sakura tried to reach up to balance herself against Naruto but Saki caught her hands in a grip of steel. She whined helplessly and far above her Naruto laughed. He was only in that thin, horribly sexy mesh tank top of his, one hand idly directing her head to continue bobbing along the length of his shaft, talons pricking lightly against her throat whenever she changed tempo to something not of his liking. She was pretty sure the lazy, smug dominance was Kyuubi but she wasn't sure. Just as Sasuke had hidden facets to his personality so surely did Naruto.

The idea that this arrogant dominance was purely Naruto made her whimper, whine and grind her pelvis against Saki/Sasuke, who whimpered in echo to her. That brought His attention back to him. She couldn't see His face, but she could imagine the slight, almost cruel, smile just showing bits of fang.

"Please what, Saki-chan?" he asked again. And she was pleased—perhaps a little smug—to note that there was an edge of roughness to his voice for all his insistent direction of her head along his cock did not stop.

Sasuke's grip on her wrists tightened until she was sure she could hear the small bones grinding against each other. The pain was a counter point to the gentle pressure of Naruto's claws and the so very soft skin of his shaft as it slid along her lips. She knew Sasuke wasn't angry. Undeniable proof of his interest in current events pressed against her.

"Fuck me," Sasuke growled and all of that sweet submission from before was gone. "God dammit, just fuck me."

That prompted another peel of laughter from Naruto, the ragged edge and roughness no longer the distant thunder of Kyuubi but his own desire and fraying control. Deep inside herself, Sakura was amused. He could be as dominant as he wanted but she was still in control of this. To prove that point she gentle ran her teeth along his entire length. He yanked her head away, pulling her head back to bear her throat up to him, one long strand of saliva dangled between her open lips and his cock. For a moment she was positive she saw his eyes glaze. Even from this awkward position she gave him a knowing look that only a woman can give. I'm the one doing this to you, for you, said that look. Me and only me.

Naruto stared into her eyes, smile playing on his mouth, showing tiny flashes of fang. "Nah, Sasuke," he asked, still looking at Sakura where she knelt straddling Sasuke. "Who do you want to fuck you? Me or her."

Sasuke's hands felt as if they would break her wrists but he restrained himself, just barely. "Both, either," he snarled, nearly whining. "Does it even matter?"

Naruto grinned down at Sakura, a feral, terrible expression. She mewled helplessly as he dragged her to her feet by her hair. It felt as if he would have lifted her entirely off her feet if she had not scrambled to follow his pull. He released her with such suddenness that she stumbled and would have fallen had he not caught her, twisting her around to press her buttocks against his shaft. He nibbled experimentally on her shoulder causing her to writhe, but she knew he was staring down at Sasuke with those cat-slitted eyes as Sasuke glared back up to him with the sharigan whirling madly.

From around her shoulder Naruto snarled a single command, "Strip."

If looks could kill then by all rights Naruto should have keeled right over, but for all his posturing Sasuke's hands moved to his shorts, dragging them off with one graceful motion. Sakura was distantly aware that she was the one making those small whimpering noises. Naruto nuzzled her neck, one hand working up her shirt to fondle her breast. Her breath caught in her throat but she couldn't stop staring down into Saki's luminous eyes. Even when Naruto rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, she couldn't stop staring down into Saki's dark eyes.

Naruto kissed the nape of her neck and she could feel those fangs, just like she could feel the delicate tips of his talons gently pricking her thigh through the loose fabric of her shorts. But it was Saki who reached up to her, hesitant, the question clear in her dark, dark eyes.

Sasuke's hands stopped at the waistband of her shorts—Naruto's old shorts—his hands warm against her belly. Sakura realized he wasn't going to undress her, wasn't going to go any farther than this unless she asked, and she had the vague sense that even Naruto, for all his feral dominance, was just aware enough that if she said stop now that they would. Knowing that they were hovering right here, right in this moment, waiting for her was such a heady power and yet deeply comforting. No matter how lost in lust and need and things left long denied these were her teammates and they would never hurt her.

"Oh yes," she breathed, her voice barely more than sigh. "Yes, yes, please yes."

It was like removing a dam that held flood waters that had been building for years. Since they were all 13 and just starting to think about things that happened in the dark that didn't involve blood and pain. Well, non-consensual blood and pain at least.

Naruto didn't breathe a word as Sasuke reached up and gently, delicately pulled at her shorts, slowly removing them like an odd two person strip tease. Sakura knew he was paying attention, the proof of that ground against her, kept apart by only a thin strip of satin, but she didn't look away from Saki's eyes. And she knew Naruto was staring into Saki's eyes as well, they were both caught by that dark gaze. Somehow the power dynamic had changed and now it was Saki who held them both helpless to whatever she wanted.

Sasuke sat up slowly as he drew her shorts down and she neatly stepped out of them. Naruto's fingers, still tipped with talons, spasmed lightly against her thigh. This time it was his voice that went to a not-quite-whimper as Saki lay a very delicate kiss right above the line of her panties. Sakura sighed and moaned as Saki's tongue delicately played along the very edge of her underwear without making any move to remove them. She ground back against Naruto, feeling his cock grind against her ass making him swear and laugh that deep, rumbling laugh that was more a growl.

She thought she was going to go insane by the time Saki decided to remove that small strip of satin that had suddenly turned into one of her greatest tormentors. She heard, faintly, Sasuke say something irritable and Naruto's answering chuckle, then felt those talons glide along her thigh until they reached the band of her underwear. There was a brief moment of tension where the fabric of her underwear pulled at her and then it was gone. She glanced down and was dismayed, a little, to discover that he had neatly snipped the sides of her underwear. She thought she heard him make a laughing comment about the carpets matching the drapes (if he did she'll kill him later) but Saki's clever tongue made it impossible for her to hear anything beyond the sudden roar of her own heartbeat.

Moaning she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, stretching up and against him as Saki gently, insistently rolled the edge of her tongue across that burning center of every nerve in her body. She remembered, vaguely, Ino once making a laughing comment about how a woman's clit had ten times the number of nerve endings as a man's cock. Machine gun to pea-shooter. Right now every one of those nerves were on fire. Her fingers clenched and pulled at Naruto's hair, drawing an answering nip from him. It felt like Saki teases her for an eon, but she knew that it was only a minute, perhaps two, until she's begging for release.

Naruto pushed her down. Sasuke pulled her down. The distinction between who pulled who, who clung to who got confused, but she's pressed between them. Naruto pressed against the entire length of her back, grinding her into Sasuke who reached up to pull Naruto down, effectively crushing her between them. Sakura buried her face against Sasuke's neck, breathing in that jasmine sent he had dabbed on earlier, an eternity ago.

Sasuke groaned as she nipped her way down his neck to his collar, her leisurely pace a testament to her control. She felt Naruto push himself up slightly away from her, positioning her. She managed to keep from collapsing completely when Naruto guided her back onto Sasuke's cock. The shudder that ran through his body dragged a deep, almost growling breath out of her. She pushed herself up, back against Naruto, to stare down at Sasuke's almost feverish face.

With his eyes closed and mascara smeared the lines between Saki and Sasuke were blurred beyond recognition, which dragged another growling sort of moan out of her. Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist and gently set the rhythm, using her to fuck Sasuke. The thought nearly drove her out of her mind. She arched back, mindless of how it present the long line of her belly and swell of her breasts, to clutch at Naruto's hair.

She felt Sasuke's body bunch under hers, driving him so completely inside her, so he could capture one nipple with his teeth. She knew, distantly, that it was her voice making obscene entreaties. Begging one or both of them to do something, anything, just fucking please.

Naruto's fingers worked her until she felt so wet, so slick despite Sasuke's constant rhythm. Then he was doing something to Sasuke that made her other teammate moan and beg, somewhere in her rational mind, her medical-nin's mind which could never completely go away, she was deeply impressed by Naruto's control. Of the three of them she always figured he would be the one to immediately go for his gratification. Not that he was selfish, never Naruto, just not good at advanced planning.

But the way he stroked, caressed, and suckled until both she and Sasuke were nearly out of their minds clearly demonstrated that she didn't know him as well as she assumed. Sakura dug her nails into Naruto's shoulder and pushed back against his gentle rhythm. That made him stop and Sasuke swear with a ragged, panting voice.

She turned to look over her shoulder, locking eyes with his. Once those deep red eyes with cat-slits for pupils should have scared her, but instead it just made things low inside her body tighten, which dragged answering moans from Sasuke.

"Fuck me," she ground out, not losing eye contact.

"Little hard to do, babe," he answered pulling her down Sasuke's length.

"Oh yes you can."

She saw when he understood her meaning, and knew that he wasn't completely gone in lust and the need to press flesh to flesh when she saw that little frisson of worry flicker through his eyes.

"It'll hurt babe."

That made her smile. "If you do it right, it'll just hurt good."

That brought a breathy sort of laugh out of him, like he couldn't believe what she was offering but he wasn't going to ask again. He pressed her down against Sasuke, who had gone still except for delicate shudders that ran all up and down his body. Like the twitching of a race horse after a long race.

She buried her face in Sasuke's shoulder, panting as Naruto's fingers worked her other entrance. His fingers were slick with her arousal. She groaned and begged as he stroked Sasuke through the thin wall flesh. Stroking Sasuke through here. The thought of it, she swore it was going to make her die.

Sasuke's fingers spasmed against her arms, clenching hard enough to leave bruises as he fought for control. Then Naruto was kneeling behind her, pressing her down with his body, his cock pressing between her cheeks and she was begging.

When he finally slid into her ass she thought she was going to scream with the intensity of it. It didn't hurt, but gods she felt so full. She was taking them both into herself and while they thought they might be marking her, she was marking them. Hers. Her damaged boys. She could feel both of them moving inside her, kept apart by just that thin wall of her own flesh. The intensity of it made her drive her nails into Sasuke's shoulders, biting him hard enough that she nearly drew blood.

Naruto's lips were at her ears, whispering ragged endearments and she could hear the wonder in his voice. Sasuke wasn't even coherent anymore as he clutched them both to him nearly shouting his need.

That final orgasm pulled a scream from her as it rippled through her body. As every muscle she had clenched and then turned to liquid, it pulled both her damaged boys over the edge with her. Sasuke gripping her hips and pulling her so tight against her there was no way for him to get any deeper and he arched and strained with the strength of it. She felt it rattle him straight to his core.

Naruto came seconds after Sasuke, biting down on her shoulder so hard she felt those fangs pierce her flesh, but she didn't care.

They lay there stunned and panting, sticky with sweat and blood and cum. She knew that tomorrow everything would hurt but right now all she could feel was that delicious glow that coated every part of her like sweet honey.

Naruto pulled out of her slowly, god so slowly, and then collapsed on the floor next to them. It took all her strength to pick up her hand and drop it on his chest, but she wasn't letting him be apart from them. Not now, not ever.

Sasuke lay underneath her, his breath slowly evening out. She could feel all his heart pounding as if he had run a million miles. His hand moved up and down her back slowly, absently while his body slowly came back to normal. She pressed a kiss against his neck and then slowly, gingerly slid off him and collapsed between him and Naruto. That was as far as she could get.  
They lay there for she didn't know how long just breathing, inhaling each other. She didn't even have enough energy to worry that this would make things even more awkward between them. She just felt good, felt right. Felt better and more whole than she had felt in years.

It was Naruto that broke the silence first.

"So round two in the shower, yeah?"

Sakura pressed a hand weakly against her eyes and laughed while Sasuke called Naruto rude names. When she dropped her hand and looked up at Naruto where he lay propped up one elbow she wondered, briefly, at the smug look in his eyes. And wondered, briefly, if he had somehow managed to set them up.

Not her Naruto. Surely.


End file.
